I've Been Waiting Forever
by Conjure Lass
Summary: Long ago, a young man was killed for the love of the vampire Riku. Now, in the future, Riku awakens blind and alone to find that love again. But will Sora's secret force Riku into a decision he never wanted to make?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi there! This is a little fic that i've been writing on It was originally a plot bunny from M.D Sora on that site...not sure if she's here or not. At any rate, I figured that i'd just post this bad boy on here too, and then simply direct you to the...ahem...questionable chapters when the time comes, as i'm not allowed to show all your virgin eyes the NC17 stuff on this site. Whatever...

Disclaimers: The usual apply. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters in it. Also, **THIS IS YAOI! THAT MEANS TWO MEN KISSING/HUGGING/GETTING IT ON**! If you don't like **YAOI** then please leave this work of **YAOI**! That means no flaming, as it will not affect this story in any way shape or form...

Without Further Ado  
**_I've Been Waiting Forever_**

_He was alone in his bed, the sun rising in the eastern sky as his dark angel's shadow melted down to rest for the day. Softly the blue-eyed youth sighed, his eyes closing as sleep overtook him. He would sleep all day, awaiting the setting of the sun and the return of his pale lover to his arms. It had been this way for months, each night growing in intensity until the youth could hardly contain his excitement as he watched the gentle lowering of the glowing orb. _

This day would be a deadly exception.

Without warning, the front door of his home was flung open, five large men from the village pouring into his bedroom and beginning to throw his furniture around. When they came up to him he didn't even bother to struggle, knowing full well that it would do him no good in the end. Instead, he held peacefully still as they bound his hands behind his back, doing his best to ignore the curses spouted in his direction.

Coffin bait…food for the dead they called him.

Still, he ignored them. He ignored them when they dragged him from his home. He ignored them as they led him through the forest and toward the river. Though his fear was beginning to swell, he managed to never give them one ounce of panic…not one outcry of terror. And he was terribly afraid…he could tell it by the fine trembling that was starting in his limbs as he walked, the soft morning rays catching his mahogany locks. There would be no one to save him this time.

And still…he called for him.

Somewhere deep underground, his lover lay dead for the day. If the silver-haired vampire had been awake, perhaps he might have heard the near frantic mental cries of his lover, who was now being forcefully pushed to his knees beside a quickly flowing river. As it was however, Riku was dead to the world, and couldn't hear anything…it would be hours before he discovered what had happened.

"Repent!" the priest cried out, striking the cerulean-eyed boy across the face with his bible. The boy had been unprepared for such an assault, and he rocked forward, the water splashing on his chest as it soaked him nearly instantly. His teeth began to chatter as he gathered up his mental courage again. They were going to kill him no matter what he said or did…what difference did it make if he spoke?

The rest of the men began echoing the priest, taking turns kicking and hitting the younger male until he was gasping for air and tears stung the back of his eyes. The men were murmuring to each other…didn't he want to be saved? Didn't he want to throw off the trappings of the devil? Apparently not…this particular youth was not to be saved.

"If you will not save yourself," the priest said, holding his bible close to his chest. "Than you leave us no choice but to send your soul to the dark one…"

"Tell us where the nightwalker lays!" One man suddenly cried out, grabbing that cinnamon colored hair in a vicious hold and pulling his head back sharply. A pained hiss escaped the brunet's lips, deceptively soft in the early morning gloom.

"No!" he yelled finally, his voice lower than one might have expected from that fragile looking frame. All of the men took a step backwards, obviously surprised by the sudden vocal outburst. Each of them looked at the other in turn, all of the gazes eventually settling back on the youth. Each breath was being forced out quickly; fogging the air with each quick exhale…it had taken everything he had to push that word out. His lungs felt like they were on fire…

"No? No," the man mocked, bringing his eyes within inches of that frightened blue gaze. "No…and why is that?"

"I love him."

A collective gasp rang out from the group. In love with a bloodsucker? In love with a whore of death? Who would admit to such a thing? And more than that…in love with another man! After a few moments of trying to calm down the rabble, the priest turned his back on what was about to become a very…distasteful scene. No need to get his hands dirty in it…

"My child…we will save you from his evil. We will break the wicked spell he has cast upon you. May God grant you mercy." With those words he took a few steps away, his voice ringing out over the silence that had settled with the spoken words of that youth.

"Drown him."

Hours later, the sun sank into the west, forcing breath into a lifeless body and snapping open aquamarine eyes. Riku awoke with a smile, heart pounding as he imagined his lover waiting for him at the door of his house, lips ready to be kissed and love flowing from those eyes. How long had Riku waited for that touch? How long had he dreamt of those eyes? Eyes the color of the sky…

"Azure?" he called, pushing open the door to the house. When no answering call came back, Riku began to worry, his nostrils flaring as he picked up the scent of numerous people. People he didn't recognize and knew weren't supposed to be in that house. Within moments he'd searched the whole house, nearly falling over when he saw the shabby state of the bedroom, sheets strewn about and scuff marks on the floor.

It was then that Riku noticed it, the lack of Azure's gentle pressure in his mind. How could that be? Closing his eyes, he tried to call to him, only to receive resounding silence as a response. His heart stopped as though a stake had been shoved through…

"Azure!" he cried, running quickly through the front door, following the lingering scent of his lover thought the branches of the trees, down an embankment and to the river where his eyes finally beheld what had become of his darling second heart.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…" he repeated, his voice growing higher with each step until he knelt down next to the body of Azure Hawkins, a youthful lad of eighteen who's beauty and good nature could bewitch even the most frozen heart. Now his body lay battered and broken, his hair having dried on his face from where they'd thrown him after he'd been drowned.

Riku placed the broken body in his arms, tears that were tinged pink sliding down his cheeks and into the chestnut locks as he rocked Azure back and forth. In the hundred years that Riku had been a vampire, he'd never once considered it a curse, but now, as he looked down at a face that even in death was more beautiful than the Virgin Mary herself…he thought otherwise. Azure…had died because of Riku. Died at the hands of men who's only thought had been that a vampire bedded him each night.

Died…for Riku's love…

"Forgive me, my love…" he sobbed, silver hair falling into his face as he picked up his lover's body.

He would make them all pay. He wouldn't rest until each of the men who'd harmed Azure were bleeding and without their heads. He would murder their wives, their children if he had to…but they would suffer like Azure had suffered, struggling under the water as his life slowly flowed from his lungs.

And so he did. And finally, one long night and countless bodies later, he knelt down beside the boy's hand dug grave and wept. He would never see another moon…he promised himself that. He promised it with each handful of dirt he threw aside and each anguished cry that left his lips that he would never awaken until he could smell Azure's scent rush to his nostrils through the damp earth that Riku now covered himself in.

Years passed slowly as Riku slept, the small village that he'd lived in during 1285 became a bustling city by 2005. The cottages that had once lined the streets were replaced by towering skyscrapers that reached up into a sky as blue as that long forgotten boy's eyes. No one knew of the two unmarked graves that waited deep in a thicket in the park. Long had those two people been covered with moss and ivy. The world had stopped believing in vampires…the world had nearly stopped believing in love.

Until finally, hundreds of years later, another young man pushed his way through the branches that surrounded those two graves and smiled. It was a gorgeous view, the river below him and the trees around him…he could see the rest of the city in the distance, but it seemed almost unreal. It was perfect. He'd wanted to be alone, to take a long walk without people hounding him, without an annoying mother hovering over him protectively. So he was sick…that didn't mean everyone had to make such a fuss over him.

Sora sat down on a patch of ivy, staring out over the dark river with a mixture of sadness and brimming hope. He still had so many dreams, so many goals for the future. Why was everyone so insistent on reminding him of his impending death? Couldn't they just let him live for as long as he had?

Rolling onto his side, he cuddled down into the plants below him, curling his long fingers around the bright green foliage. It was strange…he'd never bothered to come to this part of the park before in his life, but now as he smiled into the ground, he felt like he belonged. The feeling wrapped around him, sinking into his brain, until he was absolutely certain that this was what home truly felt like.

"Sora! Come on honey, it's getting dark!" he heard, his mother's voice snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the sun was setting, prompting him to wonder just how long he'd been lying there. He didn't have time to think long about it however as his mother was now hollering nearly every two seconds for him to come.

Sighing, Sora got up and began making his way towards the park's entrance, never noticing the subtle movement that shook and disturbed the ground where his body had previously lain. A foot shot out first, soon accompanied by an arm and eventually a whole body. While one would expect a body that had been buried for hundreds of years to be filthy, this man rose pristine, vampiric powers shedding the dirt and grime without so much as a thought.

Riku took his first breath in several centuries, lungs burning and mouth falling open with the pleasure of that sharp pain. The pleasure was short-lived however as he realized that he was, in fact, awake. He had sworn to never see another night! Sworn it! He held his face in his hands a moment before something caught his attention…a soft scent that stained the air and made the silver-haired vampire's heart begin to race in his chest.

The softest musk…mingled with the unmistakable smell of sandalwood. Azure's scent…his lover's unique smell.

His eyes flew open wide, only to be shut again instantly as the light of the moon threatened to burn out his retinas. Such agony! Years in the grave had made his eyes used to the dark…it would take some time before he could effectively see again. So, ripping off a long black strip of fabric from his coat, he fastened it swiftly around his head and stood up. He didn't have time to worry about something so trivial as his eyesight...now his only mission was to find the source of that smell, to let his other senses take over where his eyesight was lacking.

And there was another issue pounding at his consciousness, demanding it be noticed. The blood lust was rising in his veins with ever-increasing speed, making his skin clammy and his mind go foggy. He was having trouble even hearing anything beyond the high pitched sounds in his ears that were threatening to consume him.

That was when he felt it, the rushing sound of blood flowing through a mortal's veins. How long had it been since he'd heard that sound? Hundreds of years had passed since he'd tasted that coppery flavor on his tongue, felt the hot, nearly orgasmic rush of pleasure as the blood rushed from their body to his own. He was undone…he'd have to satiate this need before he sought out the source of his awakening.

Sora walked slowly through the grass, not really wanting to go home and not really wanting to stay. Stopping for the moment, he ignored the heated calls of his mother and stared up at the sky, imagining for the moment that his whole life would change. He had a brief moment of de-ja-vu…as though this whole scene had happened before, as though it were about to happen again.

_Azure had stood alone in the field, his eyes skyward and his long hair trailing to his shoulder blades. The figure had approached him slowly, silver hair nearly brushing his ass as he approached. They'd stared at each other for a moment, blue into the deepest aqua, and there had been a brilliant second of understanding. Until Riku shot forward, his fangs nearly sinking into that creamy skin before…_

"Ah!" Sora cried out, feeling his head shooting backwards and a sharp pressure burying itself against the skin of his neck. Struggling seemed to do him no good, as the grip that held him was viselike, nearly bruising in its intensity. A hand flew to his mouth, effectively cutting off whatever noise Sora might have made to try to save himself. What was going on? Was he being mugged? He didn't have any money…

_"Don't struggle…it will only hurt more," Riku had said, trying without success to drink the boy dry. The more he told himself to do it, the less pressure he seemed to apply, until finally he pulled away completely. Turning the boy in his arms, he let his eyes wander over the vision before him…lovely and calm, the youth hadn't cried out even once. It was as though he knew Riku wouldn't hurt him…_

"Who the hell are you?" Sora gasped out, noticing that the pressure on his neck had eased up. It had felt like an animal was attacking him, as though he were about to be eaten alive. Slowly, he felt the grip on his body loosen, allowing him to pull out of the arms that had once held him. Only, that feeling was back, and Sora couldn't bring himself to wretch himself out of that embrace. Turning only his head, he looked over his shoulder at the silver vision behind him…

_"Vampire…" the youth said, brushing his hair from his eyes as he gazed at Riku. "I should call the rest of the village…give me one good reason not to."_

The smell of sandalwood was assaulting him, making tears sting his blind eyes while he felt the boy turn his neck to look at him. If only he could see him…if only he could confirm what his nose was telling him! But he couldn't be sure. He could only imagine that those eyes were as blue as cornflowers and that skin as bronze as the wheat in the fields. Riku pulled away quickly, taking a few steps backward and shaking his head gently. Why hadn't he cried out yet? Why wasn't he calling for help?

_"I can't…" Riku said in response to the statement, shrugging. "I don't have any." The boy merely shook his head, a smile growing from a small tug at the side of his lips to grace his whole face. It seemed God himself was smiling from that face, and Riku felt his heart speed up with an emotion that he'd thought long dormant. _

"Well…I suppose I can just wait for you to think of one then…but you'd better not make me wait forever!" Azure said softly, turning around and walking away through the grass, leaving a confused Riku grinning like an idiot in the darkness of the night.

"I'm sorry," Riku said, his hand going to brush the back of his neck. He blinked behind his blindfold and tried to think of something to say…nothing was coming. "I…thought you were someone else…"

Sora turned around finally, his eyes widening to about the size of saucers in his head. The man before him was dressed like something out of a movie, only while those actors usually looked silly, this look suited him...clung to him like fine cologne. He held himself like he was a gentleman and Sora could imagine him dancing with fine ladies and drinking champagne all night. As he let himself look at this man before him, he noticed that he was wearing a blindfold. Instantly concerned, he reached out, touching the taller male's arm.

"Hey, I didn't know you were blind! Do you need some help getting home? What are you doing out here all alone anyway…shouldn't you have someone to help you?"

Riku gasped at the contact. It had been so long since he'd really felt the touch of another person...the sensation was almost completely foreign. Laughing shakily, he smiled at the youth's (he could tell from the tone of the voice that this one was young) questions and merely dismissed them with a wave of his pale hand. "No need to worry yourself with that…I'm sorry…I don't know your name…"

"Sora."

"Well, Sora. No need to concern yourself with things like that. I'm fine. I think I hear someone calling for you though…best be off with you."

Sora pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. Though he'd been terribly startled at first, there was something about this man's presence that made him feel at ease, made him forget that he'd nearly assaulted him at first. But he was blind…it was to be expected that he'd make a few mistakes in identity.

"Yeah, my mom. I swear…you'd think I was eight and not eighteen. I guess I'll see you around…hey, what's your name anyway?"

Riku merely shrugged, turning away and walking through the night. He wasn't quite ready to give his name out just yet, not when he didn't know who exactly this boy was who had awakened him. And he **was** the one who had done it. He smelled unique, and Riku had known it almost instantly. Maybe that was why he hadn't been able to hurt him…why the blood lust had been quelled.

"We'll meet again, Sora. In the meantime, I think it best that you don't anger your mother further…" Riku called to him, smiling into the night.

"Well…I suppose I can wait for you to give me your name…but you'd better not make me wait forever!"

To Be Continued

Author's Note #2: Weeee! That was fun! Again, hope you all are enjoying it, and remember that this story is Alternate Universe so our boys might be a _little_ out of character. I will do my best to keep them as the lovlies we know and love however. Again, read and review and many thanks to MD Sora for this lovely little plot!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Again, let me remind you that this story is yaoi. Yes, boy love. Just a reminder...go ahead and enjoy...

**_I've Been Waiting Forever_**

About three weeks later, Riku lay on his back on the couch of a dead woman, staring with his still sightless eyes up onto a ceiling that he could only see in his mind. It was a delightful side effect of being a vampire, that when he drained them dry that he took some of their memories with their blood…it made things so much easier for him. He was easily able to find her home, able to find out where the paperwork for the place was…and all without ever having to see a thing. She had been a very visual person…

Slowly Riku rose from his prone position, sitting up and running his gloved fingers over his eyes. Now that he had a home and more willing food than he could ever need…he was curious about the world around him. Well, that might have been a lie...as he was, in fact, more curious about…Sora. That voice, so soft and gentle, haunted his every thought, invaded his every dream as he slept in the confines of his new home. That touch, the one that had set him on fire only weeks previous, still burned to the touch, making him feel as though if he didn't have more he would explode with the desire for it. He had to find him…if only to know the truth…

His fingers gently grazed the wall beside him as he made his way through the house, guiding him out the door of the house and into the busy human streets. The sun had long since set, and night was all around them, making Riku feel instantly more comfortable. Human's chattered all around him, and he could feel their gazes upon his form as he walked slowly in the darkness. At first he wondered what they could possibly be so intrigued by, but then he realized that modern day human's didn't really believe in vampires anymore, that they had trained themselves to believe that his kind was the stuff of myths and legends.

It made them easier prey for someone who'd had centuries to master the art…

"Hey honey," he heard a female voice call to him, feeling a hand upon his bare arm. "Can I help you find your way around? You don't even have a seeing- eye dog or anything…how are you getting around?"

Riku turned his gaze towards them, though they couldn't see it through the blindfold. He'd only been in this time for a short while, and already he knew that he didn't like the women of this time…they were harlots, all of them. Granted, it would have been difficult for anyone to turn a blind eye to someone as lovely as him, with his tight black pants and sleeveless black shirt that showed his body off to nice effect (or at least Riku hoped it did, the man at the shop said he looked…what was it? Fabulous…), he was the pinnacle of grace and androgyny. But that didn't mean they needed to throw themselves upon him constantly or assume that his…minor inconvenience…was cause for them to bother him.

"No," he said, pulling his arm away from her and dodging a body he smelled coming down the street. "I assure you I'm fine."

Riku had been about to walk away and continue his trek when he heard something soft come from the girl in question. "Hey…didn't Sora mention something about meeting a blind man with silver hair? Maybe that's him…"

Riku turned his head, reaching out to find the girl that had spoken and meeting with the soft flesh of her upper arm as he whirled her around to face him. Sora! The very person that had been haunting him for weeks, the very person that he was so very eager to find again, apparently knew this girl! Would she tell him where he could find him if she knew? Well, one way or another she would!

"Sora," he said, holding onto her slightly struggling frame. "You said you knew Sora? I met him the other night…do you…know where he is?"

The girl struggled free, though Riku could have held her there if he'd wanted to. However, his goal was not to startle the poor girl so much that she ran away in fear…no, that wouldn't be getting what he wanted, and he did want to talk to Sora…badly. Though, for the life of him, he didn't really know why. Other than the fact that his scent had been the one to awaken him, there really wasn't anything special about Sora really. Just another person…or at least that's what Riku kept telling himself as he was lead by the girl, Kairi she said her name was, to where Sora apparently was at the moment.

"Sora!" he heard the girl cry out beside him as she lead him through a pair of double doors. The instant that Sora came into the room, Riku knew. It was that scent again. That scent that had awoken him from years of slumber and nightmares…and now it got closer to him, making his pulse speed up in his body and his breath stop. So much like his dead lover…so much like his darling Azure…

Riku took a step backwards at that thought, not allowing himself to drown in memories. Azure was dead, long dead, his name nothing but a vivid memory in Riku's mind and no where else. Riku wasn't willing to let himself become that wrapped up in his feelings again, wouldn't allow another lover to die because of something he couldn't control and couldn't stop. He'd just talk to the boy, discover how and why he'd awoken him, and then move on with his life. He wouldn't let it go any further, no matter how many embers the young man stirred within his icy heart.

"Hey! Kairi!" came the reply, along with the sounds of embracing, that telltale sound of clothing rubbing together. "I wasn't expecting to see you here…"

The voice trailed off, and Riku could once again feel stares beating on him, could nearly hear the questions floating through the air. Why was Riku here? What was his purpose? To be truthful, Riku couldn't have answered any of those questions even if he'd wanted to, because the longer he stayed in the young man's presence, the more his mind became clouded. He could barely hear anything of his own thoughts anymore, could only register the basest of feelings and emotions.

This…was awful…and wonderful…all at the same time.

Each year, Sora's family held a ball, a grand event that they invited all the affluent parents and their children to in an effort to force people into unwanted marriages and random trysts. Or at least that was how Sora saw it. True, he was normally forced to go to said balls, but he never participated, choosing instead to stand on the side and watch the spectacle that was his family's wealth. It was a rather disgusting display on the whole, and for the life of him he didn't understand how the hell anyone could say they were having a good time.

This year was, unfortunately, different. He'd been informed by his mother that if he was never going to have another opportunity to go to a ball (thanks for bringing up the whole mortality issue mom) that he was going to learn to dance and actually participate for once. Oh, Sora had protested, spending many a night in his room staring out into space and ignoring his mother's calls that he should come downstairs and eat. But eventually he'd relented, and he now sat in a dance studio, learning the in and outs of the waltz.

That was until he'd heard the high-pitched voice of his friend Kairi, to which he'd rushed to meet her…only to find her with company. His eyes had widened, his whole body suddenly hyper sensitized to the slightest movement. It was that man! The one that he'd met in the park, the very same man that he'd been so fascinated with…that he'd dreamed about.

"I…didn't think I'd see you again…" his voice came out hushed, more intimate than he'd originally planned. A smile suddenly crossed his face, though he knew that the silver-haired man couldn't see it. "I still don't have your name you know…"

"Riku," the other man said without hesitation, as though it had been forced out of him by some great force. Sora reached his hand out and took Riku's in a handshake, marveling at the feeling of the other man's skin. It was…like silk. Sora shook the hand gently, enjoying the small smile the other man gave him in response. Riku…Sora liked the sound of that. He also liked the feel of this man's skin against his, and he was reluctant to let go, until a sharp cough from Kairi made him pull away, blushing.

"Nice to finally really meet you Riku," Sora said, putting a hand on Riku's middle back and leading him into the dance hall, where a dozen or so people were slowly moving around the room in an endless waltz. The strains of a violin were leading them along. Sora had to smile, noticing how graceful they all looked when they were moving like that…he wasn't nearly as good. But he was learning.

"I…apologize if my presence is unwarranted. I just…thought I might see you again…" Riku said, pressing his lips together hard in his embarrassment. This had seemed like a wonderful idea at first, to see Sora again and to figure some things out. Now…now he was horribly embarrassed, not knowing what to say or what to do in particular. He was starting to wish that he'd just stayed home…

"No, no!" Sora said, leaning on him. Riku nearly shuddered at the contact. "I just wasn't expecting to see you again Riku! Don't worry…any company to save me from learning to waltz is great!"

Riku shook his head, not knowing what Sora was talking about. Kairi had told him where they were going on the way over, but that didn't necessarily mean that Riku knew what to expect. He'd been asleep for the better part of 800 years, and that meant he'd missed a great deal of popular culture…he knew that the waltz was obviously a dance, but the word really didn't mean anything to him.

"I'm…afraid I don't know how to waltz," Riku said, attempting to cover his ignorance. He smiled gently, turning his head to the sound of the violin. That brought back memories…

_"Come now Azure! Surely you don't wish to deny your lover a dance?" Riku said, wrapping his arms securely around his dear lover's waist. Slowly he moved them in time to the violin, spinning them through the high grass and wildflowers without any real rhyme or reason...and he laughed. Riku laughed a lot in those days, laughed in the gentle embrace of Azure as the younger man giggled slightly and allowed himself to be spun. The vampire had paid the violinist to play at his home, so that he and Azure could be alone and do as they pleased without interruption. It had been a beautiful night, the stars glittering overhead as they danced beside a fire in the field. And the blue-eyed youth had been so lovely…Riku had barely been able to control himself. _

"But I don't even dance very well! You're getting yourself into trouble with me!"

"Well," Sora said suddenly, grabbing Riku's hand and pulling him towards the floor. "I barely know how to dance either…why don't I try to show you. I've never been allowed to lead anyway, so it'll be good practice...though I think you're getting yourself into trouble with me!"

Sora laughed gently as he led Riku towards the floor, not caring particularly if anyone thought anything of it. Many of the couples that were learning to dance were of the same sex, so it wouldn't be unusual in the least. Not to mention that Sora was so enamored with the older youth that he wouldn't have cared if they were. He moved his hand to Riku's waist, pulling their respective right and left hands up and began to spin them.

Riku, was to say the least, aghast. He hadn't been expecting Sora to do something so impulsive, but here he was, being led around a dance floor by the young man. It took a few times of him stepping on Sora's feet and many a nervous laugh before Riku finally seemed to be getting the hang of it, eventually finding himself tiring of following. It just wasn't in his nature…

With that thought in mind, he took over the dance; pushing against Sora and making him follow. Though this dance apparently was not to be done too closely, Riku made their bodies go closer, moving them around the floor, using his keen senses to tell him when they were getting within touching distance of another couple. Over and over they spun, Sora getting lightheaded and giggly, Riku managing to break a real smile as finally they stopped in the middle of the floor, Riku's hand on the small of Sora's back.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to waltz," Sora said, skin flushed and breaths coming out quickly. He hadn't ever waltzed that well with any of his instructors, it had always been a struggle and he'd looked uncomfortable…this, this was far more natural. And for the life of him he didn't understand why. Why this man that he barely knew yet felt like he'd known forever? Sora shook his head, finally noticing that their faces were so close together that Sora could feel the rush of air on his cheeks.

"I'm a…quick study," Riku said, pulling away quickly and walking through the dance floor. "You're better than you think you are Sora…give yourself more credit…"

Twenty minutes later Riku stood outside the dance studio (that's what Kairi had called it) with his hands behind his back, just enjoying the night air. It was quiet outside except for the lingering melodies that drifted from the building out into the night, and the air was crisp with just a bit of bite, the smell of burning leaves floating through it. Though Riku couldn't see a thing, he had a feeling that if he'd had his sight it would have been a beautiful night…

"I thought you'd left," came the sudden voice, startling Riku and pulling him from his thoughts. Why hadn't he smelled or heard him coming! Riku turned his body to the sound of Sora's voice, running his fingers through his long silver hair before trying to come up with a suitable answer. Why hadn't he left already? Did he have anymore business here? What was he really looking for? Riku's mouth opened and shut a few times, not able to really answer any of the questions floating through his head.

He hated not being in control of himself…hated it…

Sora had watched him walk outside, watched him stand in the darkness through the window of the studio. All the while Kairi had gone on about how gorgeous Riku was and how she ought to go out there and ask him out on a date or something. Sora had kept quiet through all this, until that last comment. For some odd reason…the date comment had bothered him. Turning quickly on her, he narrowed his eyes.

"Kai," he said. "I don't think he's your type…you know?"

With that he walked out the door and into the night, determined to do…something. He wasn't certain what yet but he was going to do something. Slowly he'd approached the other man from behind, careful not to startle him as he couldn't see. Finally though he'd spoken, apparently scaring Riku anyway even though he'd attempted not to.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving up beside Riku and sitting them both down on the stone wall outside the studio. "I didn't mean to scare the crap out of you. I just…figured you looked bored out here all alone."

Riku smiled gently, allowing Sora to sit him down on the cold, hard surface. He didn't answer him however; just continued staring out into space…if that's what you could call it. The two young men sat in silence for long minutes, not really uncomfortable, simply growing accustomed to each other in the quiet. It was Riku, much to his own surprise, who finally broke the comfortable silence and spoke.

"So…why are you learning to dance? Just interested?" he said, feeling rather foolish in his attempts to make small talk and hear the boy's voice again.

"Oh!" Sora answered, his voice sounding as though he were unhappy. "My mother is making me…my family is throwing a ball and apparently its inappropriate for me not to dance with at least someone. So here I am."

Sora shrugged lightly, forgetting for the moment that Riku couldn't really see it at all. Riku could feel it however, and he smiled at the blue-eyed boys motions. He could also hear something behind it, something very sad resting behind those words. Riku leaned in towards the other man, trying to gauge his emotions without sight. It was…difficult to say the least.

"Are you…all right?" Riku asked, knowing full well that it wasn't his place to ask Sora anything. They didn't know each other at all, and yet the vampire was concerned. He wanted this little one to be happy, and…wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was simply memories of the past come back to haunt him, a desire to see someone happy when he'd ruined someone else's life so completely.

_"I'm fine," Azure said, shaking his head, his dark hair trailing down into one eye. "I'm just not feeling well is all…" Riku looked at him skeptically, shaking his head and sending his silver hair flying. His angel was certainly not fine, and he wasn't sick either…he was sad. And for the life of Riku he didn't understand why. _

"Azure," he said, moving the boy's chin to make him look at Riku. "What's wrong angel? You seem distant today…"

"I'm fine," Sora replied, casting a glance in Riku's direction. The nice part about him being blind was that he couldn't tell when Sora was staring at him, couldn't see when Sora couldn't rip his gaze away from those silver locks and full mouth. It was a blessing, and yet a curse, because he was getting addicted…like cocaine. The first time you take it you're hooked.

Riku shook his head, knowing that Sora was lying. "Please, I know we don't know each other well…but…you can never be so honest as with strangers. What's troubling you?"

_"I'm just…afraid," Azure said, finally leaning on Riku and wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck, burying his face. "The people are looking at me Riku…they're looking at me and saying things. I'm afraid." _

Riku held his angel close, stroking the long brown hair and whispering all the soothing nothings he could come up with. Soon the younger man was calming; his tears that Riku hadn't even known were there were drying. He snuggled into the stolen warmth of Riku's body and looked up, his eyes shining in the moonlight.

Sora's eyebrows came together in thought, not quite knowing why he was trusting this man as much as he was. A short laugh came from his throat as he shook his head. "I'm just…tired of everyone telling me what to do, you know? I want freedom…I want to live my life. You know how that feels right?"

Riku smiled and nodded, knowing exactly how it felt to simply want to live, without restraints and without bars on your life. He nodded at Sora again. "Yes, I do. I wish I could show you how wonderful life could be without someone always controlling you…"

Sora smiled brightly, laughing and nodding happily. He was so happy, in fact, that Riku understood him, that he reached his hand out and took the older youths, not realizing what he'd done until Riku gasped. They merely let their hands linger for a while, neither one saying anything. Riku was merely staring again, while Sora's blush was threatening to take over his entire face…and still they didn't separate.

"Maybe," Sora said, daring to run his thumb over the top of Riku's hand. "Maybe you can come to the ball? I mean…it's in a few days…this weekend. You could find a tux in that time…maybe you could…"

Riku's heart was pounding in his chest, his ears ringing. Since when did something as simple as the touching of hands send him into such an emotional whirlwind? His heart sped up further when that thumb moved over his skin, making him gasp and nearly pull away. But he couldn't. He wanted that touch…that contact.

And Riku remembered…

_Riku placed the broken body in his arms, tears that were tinged pink sliding down his cheeks and into the chestnut locks as he rocked Azure back and forth. In the hundred years that Riku had been a vampire, he'd never once considered it a curse, but now, as he looked down at a face that even in death was more beautiful than the Virgin Mary herself…he thought otherwise. Azure…had died because of Riku. Died at the hands of men who's only thought had been that a vampire bedded him each night._

Slowly, brushing his skin along Sora's as he remembered that night, Riku withdrew his hand. No one was going to suffer that fate again. No one was going to die because they loved him, or wanted to be around him. Standing up, he began moving towards the direction of his house, trusting his instincts to guide him there. He heard Sora call for him, but he didn't stop moving.

"Its downtown! You'll be able to find it!" Sora called, his voice hopeful and confident. Confident that Riku would make an appearance…

"Perhaps…" Riku called back, smiling delicately over his shoulder.

Sora smiled back…though the only person who saw it was him…

_To be continued..._

Authors Babbles:

#1: The waltz was invented in the early 1800's (1812 or something like that) so no, Riku would not know it.  
#2: For those who say, "A ball, in 2005?". For those I say this. In my city there is still the Veiled Prophets ball every year on the fourth of july. So a ball isn't that strange...not to mention, who wouldn't want the opportunity to see the boys dance together?  
#3: You liked? I hope so! I worked hard on this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**_I've Been Waiting Forever_**

A pale hand moved in the darkness, trembling slightly as it reached for the black piece of silk that covered Riku's eyes. It had been weeks since his emergence from the ground, and he had yet to test whether or not his sight had returned, but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid in the least. No, this silver-haired vampire was deathly afraid. What if he remained blind forever? What if he could never see this new and wonderful world that he'd been reborn into? What if he never got to see Sora?

The silk slid softly along his skin as it was slowly pulled away, and for a moment Riku's eyes remained closed tight. Then, centimeter by painful centimeter, he forced them open, until a pair of brilliant aquamarine eyes gazed from the mirror before him. His eyes shot open wider, a smile appearing on his face as he reached out to touch his own reflection. He could see! Granted, everything was a bit out of focus, but the more he blinked the clearer everything became, until he was looking around his house with a sense of childlike abandon. Whatever deity had allowed him to see again...he thanked them. He knew he was hardly worthy of such a gift.

"My god.." Riku said, his voice a mere whisper as he finally got the opportunity to look out the window. The city! Riku's hand went to his mouth for a moment as he opened his front door and stared out into the sparkling night. The buildings were the size of trees, the (cars, he'd heard them called cars) flew along the road faster than any horse and carriage ever did, and the people! Well, that was something else entirely. Apparently it was all right for women to go about looking like whores these days, as every single one seemed to be putting herself on display. Shameful...though the men were no better.

Then again, the more Riku watched, the more enamored he became. There was something freeing about this new world, something he'd wanted to allow himself to do back in his own time and yet couldn't. This could prove interesting to someone as naturally sensual as him, and as naturally erotic. Riku smiled as he stepped out into the night, determined to see his surroundings for all they were worth.

Two days later, a Saturday, Riku stood examining himself, turning in the mirror for his own inspection. He had indeed decided to go to Sora's ball, the temptation to see the young man too much to ignore and the desire to see everyone's expression at his appearance too priceless. Quietly he turned, nodding to himself in approval. He was starting to feel more like himself now that he could see, and with that confidence came his natural flirtatious spirit, his own brand of seduction. He was a vampire after all, god's most perfectly beautiful killing machine of the night. To play was his right?

"The Chase Plaza," Riku said to the cab driver, leaning his head back against the seat of the car and smiling gently. Riku had discovered where the ball was the day previous, from a woman that he'd taken as a meal that evening. In her memories was the location and time of the very event he had been so looking forward to attending. Riku smiled and closed those aquamarine eyes, his face moving to rest on the soft leather of the seat.

He had barely even begun to rest when the driver announced their arrival, causing Riku to turn his gaze out the window. The hotel was brilliant, glittering with lights and fountains in the front as people in ball gowns, fine tuxedos and suits walked up the stairs to the double doors being attended to be two men in black suits. Riku opened his door, not bothering to pay for the ride (thank god for vampiric control) and took his first step out into the world.

Heads whipped around, both male and female, to stare at him. And what a sight greeted those mortal eyes. Riku stood gracefully in his black suit, the coat trailing to his knees and allowed to be open in an effort to expose the white shirt underneath. On his neck was a large diamond stickpin holding together the white shirt that ruffled a bit as his neck and went halfway down his chest. More white fabric protruded from the cuffs of his jacket, flowing over his hands and the top of the black cane that he carried. His silver hair, normally trailing loose, was pulled back into an elegant topknot, two white sticks coming out of the top. He'd thought the outfit was unique, but little did he know the reaction it would cause.

"Riku! Rikuuu!" heard a familiar voice calling to him. He turned his gaze to the sound of the voice to see a small redheaded girl dressed in a long black and gold dress running up to him and stopping dead in her tracks. He merely blinked at her for a moment than grinned gently, reaching out a hand to bow before her. "Kairi...it is a pleasure."

She stared at his eyes for a moment, and then burst out into rapid speech. "Your eyes! You can see? When did you get better? Did you have an operation? What's going on? You look soooo good!"

Riku laughed softly, moving his fingers to her lips and stopping her from speaking anymore. Shaking his head at her, he offered her his arm and began walking towards the double doors. "Allow me to answer your questions. One, yes, I can see again. Two, I was healing. Three, I'm obviously here to attend the ball as Sora requested. And four...thank you. I'd hoped I looked acceptable."

"Heh, I'd say you look a lot more than acceptable..." Kairi said, snuggling into Riku's arm. He glanced at her when they got to the double doors, dislodging her from his body as he nodded his apologies at her. He didn't want that girl on his arm all night...no, he wanted to have that arm open for someone else. Riku stepped through the doors and smiled...what a grand sight.

Riku stood at the top of a set of stairs, staring down at a grand ballroom. Below him dozens of couples danced, spinning in ever widening circles as their clothing shimmered in the light that was shining down from the many chandeliers and candles in their stands. A full orchestra sat on the far end of the ballroom, set up on a stage that spanned the whole room while tables of food and drink were placed on either side of the walls, making the black dance floor stand out. Riku smiled at the pageantry and began to make his way down the stairs, glancing at the dropped mouths and gasps that came from the people around him.

Oh how he loved it…

Sora was one of those couples spinning around the room, smiling as Selphie made some comment about how she loved the lights, and the food, and the dancing, and how it was all...just soooo romantic. He laughed at that, thinking how terribly unromantic it was to be dancing with Selphie while she commented on the deep romanticism of it all. He sighed softly, hoping she wouldn't hear, and continued dancing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. Thinking it was another man wanting to cut in and dance with Selphie, he glanced over and smiled, hoping he was right. His mouth fell open, nearly to the ground, when instead of a young person from his school or from his mother's social circle...it was Riku! He'd come...and his eyes! Sora nearly fell over at the sight of them; his own blue ones becoming impossibly wide and watery. His breath caught in his throat, and he had to cough a few times to start himself back up again.

No one was supposed to look that good. No one.

"May I?" Riku asked Selphie, nodding his head towards Sora. She giggled, mentioning something about 'boy love being hot' and pulled away from Sora, leaving him in Riku's more than capable hands. The younger man smiled and looked around them as the vampire pulled him in, beginning the same dance that they'd practiced only a few days before. His blush was growing hot on his cheeks as Riku began to spin them, looking quite amused at his partners flushed behavior.

"Good evening," Riku said, making Sora blush even harder. What the hell was wrong with him? All Riku had said was good evening...not made a mad dash for the bathroom to make out with him. So why was Sora having trouble responding to even the most simple of comments? Finally however, Sora did in fact find his voice.

"Good evening yourself," Sora said, mentally kicking himself for not coming up with something better to say. "I see your eyesight has returned...glad to hear it."

Riku smiled widely, pulling Sora against him harder, as though he was unable to control his own actions. From the moment he'd seen him, Riku had been entranced, not capable of stopping himself from moving across that floor and claming him for his partner that evening. If he'd though the sound and scent of the boy was enchanting, it was nothing compared to those ocean blue eyes and lithe body. Riku had nearly fallen over, nearly cried, nearly done a lot of things as he had to force his frozen legs to move.

He...looked just like Azure. It was as though his dead lover was brought back to life in this youth, and just like before, Riku was powerless to stop himself from falling under the boys spell. Did Sora even know that he was having this effect on the elder vampire? Could he see the nearly giddy feeling that seeped through Riku's gaze as it settled on that deep blush across Sora's cheeks? He didn't know.

"Indeed," Riku said, moving both his arms to wrap around Sora's waist as he leaned into the boy's ear and whispered. "Put your arms around me..."

Sora nearly choked, doing as he was asked and feeling the pull of the other youth against his body. Not caring if anyone stared, knowing only that something had been triggered in him the moment that they'd started to dance, he slowed their steps, now barely turning in a slow circle. Eventually they stopped, both staring at the other as though each of them were the greatest thing the other had ever seen.

"I'm sorry...my angel," he said, leaning in closer. He was sorry, sorry that he couldn't stop himself from doing what he wanted. Closer his mouth crept, until it was within centimeters of the blue-eyed visions, until…

"Sora! Is this the boy you told me about?"

Sora put his head back and groaned slightly, hateful that his mother had interrupted him. He turned his gaze to her and forced on a fake smile, watching Riku do the same beside him. Together they turned to look at Sora's mother.

"Um…yeah mom. This is Riku. Riku…my mother."

Riku reached out his hand, brushing his lips across the back of Sora's mother's hand before smiling at her gently. "I'm glad to meet you. I hope my presence isn't a nuisance, as Sora invited me."

"Not at all, dear. Just glad to put a face with a name. Please, enjoy the party…and now, if you'll excuse me, I have guests to attend to."

Sora sighed, watching his mother walk away and not realizing that Riku was no longer beside him. When he turned to look back at the man, he saw only the tail end of Riku's long coat going out onto the balcony. Without a second thought, he followed, smiling when he found Riku on the balcony, leaning out and looking up towards the sky.

"Riku? You okay? The party really isn't that bad, right?" Sora said, moving up beside Riku and nudging him playfully with his elbow. Riku merely smiled, glancing at Sora from the corner of his eye as he pulled the sticks from his hair and let the strands from his topknot fall into his face. It was a confinement he didn't need right now, and wasn't going to put up with.

"No, no, Sora. The party is fine. I was just feeling very stuffy…needed some air. You look good tonight by the way, very handsome."

Sora blushed again, raising one eyebrow. "There is no way in hell I look as good as you. Did you see all the girls staring at you? They wanted to eat you alive!"

Riku threw back his head and laughed at those words. Partially because they were true, and partially because of him being a vampire. All in all it made for a very amusing joke that Sora didn't seem to be a part of. Ah well, couldn't expect the boy to get something that he wasn't savvy to.

"I assure you, I wouldn't have let them," Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair affectionately. This, however, was his big mistake. Because the moment that his fingers moved through those silky strands, he was undone…once again drowning in sensation. He couldn't let go of those strands of hair, nor could he tear his eyes away from the suddenly trembling form beside him. "I'm so sorry Sora. God help me you don't even know me...but I feel like I've known you forever…"

Sora just shook his head, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Riku's head and begin to bring his head closer until they're lips were so close that a breath would have made them touch. "Don't be sorry. Sometimes you just have to go with gut instinct…and just live. You told me you wished you could show me what it was like to live without restraints…"

Riku nodded, finally nervous. True, he had said those words, but he hadn't expected them to be acted out quite so quickly, nor so physically. He was going to pay for this somehow, he just knew it.

With that Sora closed the distance, pushing their lips together in a hot, though nervous kiss. At first they were content to simply indulge in the press of lips, but eventually, as Sora's hands went up to wind their way through Riku's hair and Riku's arms started working their way up the back of Sora's coat, the kiss became more heated. Riku's tongue worked against Sora's mouth, eventually gaining the access that he wanted and going in quickly; as he was afraid the he might not get another opportunity to do this.

Eventually though, the need for air overwhelmed them and they both pulled away, Riku leaning his forehead on Sora's as they stared at each other. Neither spoke for a moment, Sora's blush having faded with his decision to be replaced by the feeling of…fate? Desire? Blatant lust? He didn't feel like this was just lust though…

"I want to get to know you," Sora whispered, fingers still in Riku's hair as he pulled down the bun. "And I don't even know why. Can we go somewhere so we can talk for a while?"

Riku swallowed hard and nodded quickly as he took Sora's hand and lead him off the balcony stairs and down into the street. He didn't know where he was going to take Sora exactly, but he knew that they needed to be alone. Alone somewhere they couldn't be disturbed and Riku would feel more at ease. Somewhere he could learn all about this new angel he had found.

"Let's go to the park Riku…," Sora said, tugging on Riku's hand and smiling, leading him in the same direction that they'd met only a few nights previous.

"Anything you desire my angel..."

_To be continued..._  
_Will there be...oh I don't know...**lemon** in the next chapter? Perhaps my little underlings...perhaps..._

_(However, for those of you viewing this story on will be no lemon unless you go to and go under ConjureLass...and the story name will be the same. Enjoy!)_

Authors Note #2: Yes, a bit shorter than my last chapter...but something has to lead into...things. Again, please please pleeease read and review as it makes me write more and therefore you, the reader, get more delightful Sora and Riku interaction.

Authors Babbles:  
1: Ahhh yes, the topknot. Yes, I knooow the topknot is usually done in asian cultures...but...damn it I thought Riku would look hot in one! So there...  
2: For those of you who are curious, the stickpin was sort of used as a substitue for the tie. (Or with a tie). And I mean come on...Riku in diamonds...yeah...hot.  
3: Do you all have ANY idea how close i came to putting our dear Riku in a cape and top hat...I thought that was too much like Tuxedo Moon though...hee hee...Sora in a sailor suit...cuuuutteee...


End file.
